When the Dust Clears
by A.J. Serene
Summary: Xana has been defeated, and the Code Lyoko gang can finally resume their lives. Or, so they thought... Plot twists and AxO, YxU, OxS? romances. Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is owned by Moonscape. I did not create it. My first story! Please reviewcriticize!
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

"It's over. I-it's finally over!"

A figure with black/blue hair dropped his giant sword in extreme pain. He stood floating in the air for a couple of seconds, and yelled one last, deafining yell as he exploded in a great flash of light. The darkness covering the area started to give out to the light.

Slowly, the forest region started to come into sight. The redwood trees stood tall around the green paths that overlooked the digital sea. Many marshes in this area became cleansed from the darkness and turned into blue, clear ponds. Slowly, the desert region came into sight. The hot sands and cliffs that were once covered in goo were now purified, revealing orange, crystal-like structures of rocks and grains that were there from the beginning. Slowly, the glacier region came into sight. The region that was once blackened by fire now revealed pure, white snow that covered the terrain. The ice that was once cracked in many areas was filled in by light, once again becoming flawless. Slowly, the mountain region came into sight. The many purple mountains and cliffs that had crumbled in the last battle were once again towering over Lyoko in majestic beauty. And finally, the wretched, dark fortress that was once Sector 5 had now become filled with light, purifying the heart of Lyoko. The door to Sector 5 shut with a mighty slam and locked so no one could enter this "holy" threshold.

"All right! We did it!" said a teenage boy. He wore purple clothing, sported tall, yellow hair with a purple spot and cat claws. This is Odd della Robbia. This is a kid that you had to be hyper and/or patient to hang out with. Although very funny, sometimes you can't help put want to throw something at his goofy expression.

"After two long years, we finally defeated Xana," said another teenage boy. He wore a orangish swordsman suit, had long, brown hair and carried a katana. This is Ulrich Stern. Like his last name implies, he was very serious and sometimes quite cold, but he was always loyal to his friends, especially this next person.

"If it isn't much trouble, it'd be great if we could get outta here," said a teenage girl in a Japanese kimono, with long black hair and a paper fan in each hand. This is Yumi Ishiyama. She was one of the most kind and caring people you could ever hope to met, yet she had a hard time trusting people who aren't her friends.

"It wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for each and every one of you, isn't that right, Jeremie?" another teenage girl said, looking up. She had pink hair, an elf's outfit with the ears to match, and shot energy blasts from her hands. This is Aelita Hopper. She cooperated with everyone she talked to, but when she tried to be independant, it didn't quite work out the way she wanted it to.

"I'm proud of all of you! Now let's get you off the internet Lyoko," said another teenage boy, lookng into his computer monitor. He had blond hair, a turquoise turtleneck and khaki pants. This is Jeremie Belpois. Although quite intelligent, he hadn't fought in Lyoko much until last year and he was kind of a nerd, but you could always count on him for a solution to problem.

"So, shall we greet the crowd?"


	2. Return From Lyoko

"Devirtualization," Jeremie announced, whilst pushing a key on his keyboard. A teenager emerged from each scanner (for the sake of the story, let's just say Jeremie built another one so all four can come out at the same time) The group's real outfits are a lot more modern than their Lyoko outfits. Odd was wearing a purple longsleeve over a magenta t-shirt and purple pants. Ulrich wore an olive green unbuttoned t-shirt over a yellowish t-shirt and dark green pants. Yumi wore a black longsleeve belly shirt, black pants and platform shoes. Aelita wore a dark purple overall skirt over a pink longsleeve. This shirt also has a pink hood and two strings with fluffballs on the ends.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" Ulrich wondered aloud.

"I know," Aelita answered. "Think of all the time we have now that Xana's gone."

"Still, I feel bad for William," Odd said.

"Why would you feel sorry for him?" Yumi scowled. "It's his own cockiness and arrogance that got him possessed in the first place."

"Well, it's not like he had a choice. He couldn't break free from Xana's control that easily."

"Besides," Ulrich added, "he did have a life."

"Just like us." Aelita also added.

"I guess you're right," Yumi sighed. "It sucks that it was out of our control."

"What are you guys all worried about?" Jeremie incited. "We're free from Xana's plans to destroy the world! We have our lives back, the world is safe, I mean, come on! What's the downside?"

"You're right, Einstein!" Odd shouted. "Let's party!"

The group went into a whole bunch of jumping up and down, hugging, and that kind of sh-... um, stuff. However, it didn't take to notice that Ulrich had something on his mind. So Yumi went over to talk to him.

"Hey Ulrich, what's up?"

"Yumi, I need to ask you something very important."

He got on one knee and asked--


	3. Celebration

"...can I... borrow a tissue?"

"Ulrich! You jerk!" Yumi yelled, her face a light crimson shade.

"What? I need to sneeze."

Grumbling, she grabbed a tissue and handed it to him. He then sneezed in it, giving everyone grossed out looks.

"Thanks, Yumi. Oh yeah," Ulrich proceeded, still on one knee, "will you go out with me?"

Everyone gasped, then a silence followed as all eyes were on Yumi.

"W-what?" she asked, confused at the two events that had just happened.

"Now that Xana's gone, we shouldn't have any relationship conflicts. Besides, I love you. More than anything on this Earth, virtual or otherewise. Yumi, I need you."

"Really? Do you mean it?" Yumi asked, tears in her eyes.

"100 percent," Ulrich assured her.

"Oh Ulrich!" she replied, jumping on top of him and hugging him. "I love you, too. I will be yours." They stayed in that warm embrace for a while before hearing Jeremie clear his throat.

"In case you haven't noticed, we have some partyin' to do!" Odd shouted.

They made their way out of the warehouse for the last time, arm in arm. When they stepped out of the worn out building, there was a huge crowd applauding loudly for them. (Note: They ended up telling everyone about Lyoko and Xana on live TV before defeating Xana once and for all.) People wear holding banners up high, waving them for all to see. A marching band was playing "Hail to the Cheif" until they realized that the song was quite unsuitable for the situation. Therefore, the proceeded to play "We Are The Champions" by Queen. Confetti was being thrown everywhere. Colors of red, blue, yellow, green, every color you could imagine was being thrown into the air for everyone to see. Everyone was screaming and yelling for the group. Why? Because after all of the pain and torment Xana caused for the Lyoko gang, the town, and even the world, he was finally gone. And they had the Lyoko kids to thank for it.

"Way to go! You did it!" Jim Morales told them. He was Kadic High School's P.E. teacher. Although he was strict and stern about the rules, he had covered for the Lyoko gang in previous incidents and, after being told about Lyoko, guarded the entrance to the sewers, becoming a huge help for the heroes. He has had many jobs in the past, and in a later chapter as a bonus, I will list the jobs that he has mentioned having.

"Yeah. We did," Ulrich replied.

"Hey," Odd asked, "remember when we explained to you why we always ditched school, Jimbo?"

"Ummm...I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hey Jeremie!" shouted Millie Solovieff. "Got any words for the school news?" Millie was an 9th grader at Kadic Junior High. She and her partner, Tamiya Diop, were the special news crew of Kadic. If you ever wanted to hear about the "new big scoop", these are the girls you'd be looking for.

"Sorry. Maybe later," responded Jeremie.

"Ok."

From the side, Elisabeth "Sissy" Delmas came rushing to Odd, tackling him and kissing him intensely on the ground.

"I saw it all on the Internet!" Sissy shouted. (The group had to fight Xana on the Internet after Lyoko was destroyed, rebuilt, then launched on the web.) "You were great!" She was supposedly Kadic's "queen bee". For a while, she was a snobby, selfish, spoiled brat. But once she was told of all the pain and torment the Lyoko gang had gone through to keep the world safe, she had a change of heart and helped out as much as she could with the toils between good and evil.

"Aw, it was nothing," Odd replied.

"You're so lying."

"I know."

Aelita watched this act for a couple of seconds, and looked at Jeremie.

"Uh, sorry. I'm not sure if it's--" He was interrupted with Aelita give him the largest puppy-dog eyes ever given by anyone. "Ah what the hell," he remarked before they ran to the school to, yeah you pretty much get the picture.

Ulrich and Yumi were starting to get bored, so Ulrich shouted "Uh, guys! We're happy to announce that Xana is finally gone! We have our lives back!"

Everyone cheered for this statement.

"But remember this. We are still ordinary people, and we are kind of bushed, so we are going to go back to our dorms. Is that okay with you guys?"

cheer

"Ok, thank you for supporting us in everything we did!" He, Yumi, Odd and Sissy ran through the crowd to go back to their dorms. Through the sewers. Through the forest. And through the gates of Kadic. The screaming crowd ran to the gym to prepare the party.


	4. Aelita and Jeremie

Aelita and Jeremie were walking through the forest. It wasn't much of a forest. It was always seemed a little thin, not like those lush, beautiful, life-filled forests you see in Vermont. It was pretty small, but at least there were trees. Jeremie turned to look at Aelita and remembered something.

''Hey, remember when I asked you out?''

''Of course,'' she replied. ''How could I forget?''

_flashback_

It was a cloudy, stormy day. Everyone was inside doing something. Some kids were inside the cafeteria, drinking hot cocoa. Some were in the gym playing sports or practicing their martial arts. Most students, though, were in their dorm rooms, doing homework, calling their parents, or searching the Internet for random sites (try hard not to think too preverted, okay?) Yumi and Ulrich were practicing their Pencake Silat in the gym with the instruction of their sensei, Jim. Odd was playing 1-2 basketball with Herve Pichon and Nicolas Poliakoff, totally creaming them in the process. Jeremie was in his dorm, clicking around on his computer trying to develop new weapons and rides for the team when a thought occured to him.

''Y'know,'' he thought, ''I haven't seen Aelita today. Maybe I should check up on her.''

Aelita, however, was just staring out the window. She didn't know how to play basketball or any martial arts, and Jeremie was probably busy with research of some kind. She had finished her homework, she doesn't have a computer, she can't call her parents (her mother's dead and her dad is still on Lyoko, nowhere to be found), and she already had hot cocoa twice that day. She had nothing to do. All of a sudden she he heard her door open and close. She flipped around in her martial arts stance. She was relieved to see that it was Jeremie. ''Phew, just Jeremie,'' she thought.

''Hey, Aelita! How's it going?'' he asked.

''I'm bored.''

''How bored?''

''Bored enough to end up staring out a window.''

''That bad, huh?''

''Yeah,'' she sighed.

''Mind if I stare with you?'' he asked.

''...Really?''

''Sure.''

He then sat indian-style next to her on the floor. She scootched over to him more, which made him look at her with curiosity. She blushed a little and moved back. However, he only smiled and pulled her close to him, wrapping her tightly in his arm. She smiled lovingly and put her head on his shoulder.

''Jeremie?''

''Y-yes?''

''I don't want to get up.''

''Me neither. Aelita?''

''Yeah?''

''Will you be my girlfriend, so we can do this every day?''

Aelita gasped, suddenly sending him backwards into the chair he was in front of.

''Of course, Jeremie!'' she shouted happily. ''I love you too!''

''Aelita, don't scare me like that!'' he shouted. ''I'm usually nervous about you on Lyoko. Please don't make me worry in the real world!''

''Oops, sorry.''

_end flashback_

''And I still worry,'' Jeremie said, now hand in hand with her in the forest, ''because I'll always love you.''

''You'll always be my Prince Charming, Jeremie,'' Aelita said, holding both of his hands, now facing him.

''And you, my Princess,'' he answered. Then they kissed passionately as the voice of crickets filled the sky.


	5. Odd and Sissy

Odd and Sissy were, no surprise, making out behind Jim's tool shed. They still thought it was kind of weird that they had become this close, because once upon a time, they hated each other. Odd hated Sissy's arrogance and selfishness. For instance, she constantly made fun of the Lyoko gang and thought she was the most popular girl in school. Sissy hated Odd always making jokes about her and not paying attention to the world. For example, Odd had made a movie that stared Sissy as a "scary giantess" and always had an iPod earphone in his ear, oblivious to her nasty remarks. Odd separated from her, making her puzzled as to the reason.

"What's wrong, hon?" she asked, staring into his strange, magenta eyes.

"Nothing," he said, looking at her hands. "It's just that I don't remember how I started liking you."

"Why didn't you just ask me, silly?" she replied. "I think I know how."

"Oh really?" he smirked, arching an eyebrow. "Please, do tell."

"Remember 10th grade?"

_flashback_

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" the small circle chanted as Sissy spun the bottle round and round. The IBC Root Beer bottle that many had adored and some had feared was finally coming to a slowdown. It was slowly stopping right in front of Herve.

"Oh boy," he thought. "This is my big ch-"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Odd shouted as he walked into the rec room and sat in the circle next to Herve. The bottle slowed more and more, finally stopping on him. "Oh, Seven Minutes in Heaven? I love this game! Who's the lucky girl? Huh? Huh?"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Herve yelled at him, his faced flushed. "I was just about to be chosen by the bottle to kiss Sissy, and then you got in the way! Hope you like it.."

"WHAT!?" Odd screamed. "No, no, no! I don't want kiss Ms. Prissy Face! Gross! I'm out, guys!"

C'mon, Odd," Ulrich chuckled. "You have to do what the bottle says, you know."

"Grr... Fine. Let's get this over with, Sissy." They both went into the closet and their friends close the door, with Herve in the background saying, "You just wait! One day, I'll get you for this Odd!"

For five minutes, they just sat there in silence. The small, dark closet with the tennis rackets and ping-pong nets was beginning to make them more uneasy as time passed. Sissy decided to speak up.

"Odd?"

"What!?"

"I'm sorry."

His eyes flew wide open in shock. She was sorry? That's not like her at all. Is she on crack?

"Wh-what?"

"It's just that," she sighed, "you guys don't deserve all of the crap I give on a day to day basis." He listened in silence. He had to find out if this is her or druggie talk.

"I just wanted to fit in with you guys," she continued, "and more importantly, with you."

"You mean," he stammered, "you love me?"

"I don't know," she answered. "Do I?" She grabbed his shoulders, pulled him close, and pushed her lips tight to his. He tried to break away, but for some reason, he stopped. Was he actually enjoying this? Had he liked her this whole time even though he didn't notice? After all, he did use to like her when he first came to Kadic, so he didn't really stop, did he? They separated after a minute. Sissy saw his confused expression and looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't talk," he answered as he embraced her and pushed his lips to his. They stayed like that for much longer than seven minutes, that's for sure.

_End flashback_

"Is that really how it happened?" he asked. "I thought it involved a blown-up clown and an ice cream sundae."

"That was our second date," she giggled.

"Oh yeah! I'm glad you remember these things."

"Well, someone's got to. Wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven without the bottle?"

"You naughty girl, you," he joked. They were about to head off to the party when a voice that sounded just like Jim's rang loud and clear:

"ODD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHAINSAW?!"

"Uh oh," he gulped. "Gotta run!" he pecked her in the cheek and flew like the wind, tripping on a rock in the process.

**Hey guys, it's me, A.J. This is my first story so I would really like reviews and I would also greatly appreciate advice and/or criticism to help me become a better writer. And if you have any ideas for the story, you can tell me and I'll see what I can do to get them in there. Thank you, and enjoy.**


End file.
